


Wishes

by lightlysaltedapples



Series: Little Heathers [6]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (dukenamara? McDuke?), Could be about the musical or the movie, Gen, I'll figure it out someday., Jesus i write heathers too much, children being assholes, kinda dukenamara if u squint, wishing wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: Heather Duke, Heather McNamara, and Heather Chandler take a trip to visit the wishing well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by Wishing Well by the Oh Hello's.  
> Eh only loosely.

The three girls crowded around the well, peeking down it.  
"So we just... throw a penny in?" McNamara turned to ask her mother, who nodded in turn.  
"And make a wish!" Duke said, pushing her playfully. "Pillowcase." She added with a giggle.  
"Come on guys, hurry up! It's too cold to be outside." Chandler shivered in her little skirt.  
"Okay, okay, who's first?" Duke asked.  
Chandler laughed. "Me, obviously. C comes before M and D in the alphabet."  
"Psh, you just learned the alphabet last year. We can't use that." Duke smirked.  
"I think it makes sense. Besides, Heather always goes first." McNamara added.  
Before Duke could object again, Chandler tossed her penny into the well. After a few short moments, they heard a little plunk when it hit the bottom.  
"What'd you wish for?" McNamara asked, clearly interested.  
Mrs. McNamara smiled, standing a couple feet back. "You know you can't tell anyone your wishes. Otherwise they don't come true."  
"Whatever." Chandler shrugged. "I wished that next year it won't be so cold."  
Duke smirked. "Is little Heather cold?"  
"Shut up Heather!" Chandler giggled, still shivering, as she nudged the other jokingly.  
"Can I go next?" McNamara asked, knowing the answer was probably no. Duke shrugged, looking to Chandler, who nodded.  
After she got the go-ahead, Mac dropped the coin in as gently as she could.  
"What did you wish?" Duke asked.  
Mac giggled. "It's kinda dumb."  
"So is coming out here in the middle of winter!" Chandler grumbled.  
Duke rolled her eyes. "No really, what is it?"  
After a bit of convincing, Mac admitted that she'd wished that they'd stay friends for as long as they could. Soon, Duke threw her cent into the well. Chandler and Mac pressed her to tell her what she wished, but it still took a bit more convincing for her to say that she wanted to go first sometime.

(And all it would take was a hangover and a mug full of bleach.)

**Author's Note:**

> little duke is gay for little mac pass it on


End file.
